


Bodyguard for a day

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, RobRaeWeek2020, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Work for day 5 of Robraeweek 2020
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited because it took too long and the day is almost over :| 
> 
> Age reference   
> Raven 20.5   
> Dick 23

“We’ve hired one of the Titans,” Bruces PR manager said to him. “We felt it necessary only to hire the best for this occasion. Its not everyday Bruce Wayne holds a charity gala. You deserve the best of the best Mr. Grayson..”

Dick Grayon raised his eyebrow and nodded.

A Titan? He hadn’t spoken to any of his past teammates in at least two years. Last he heard Victor was doing great in the Justice League. Kori was off with Roy and Jason doing god knows what. Gar and Raven had been young enough to stick with the team when Tim took it over but last he heard Gar had run off to ‘find himself’ and Raven was mostly just a mentor at this point, both having mostly outgrown the super hero days. 

It must have been one of the members of Tims team. 

He wondered who Tim had to bribe to do this. 

“She should be here shortly,” Susan, the PR manager said. “Let me go get her while you get ready! Its going to be a long day.”

He nodded.

“Thank you Susan,” he said. “I’ll get my suit on and we can start with our day of pleasing the press.”

Susan smiled and nodded, heading out the door to get the poor soul who would have to deal with protecting him from cameras and crazy fan girls.

He put on his suit for the brunch he was being forced to go to with all the other diplomats and important people donating to the gala. 

He was the only one being forced to go which seemed unfair to him but he was the only one free. Batman was off doing something with the League and Bruce Wayne had a prior engagement and would only be able to make it to the Gala. Jason was Jason. Duke and Cass had plainly refused. Damian was banned from going which enraged the kid. Tim was with his Titans. That left him and he was unhappy. 

It was going to be a long two days. 

“You think you have it bad?” A voice said from his window. 

He looked up and saw her. In the same blue cloak that covered her pretty face.

“You aren’t the one being forced to watch over you so count your blessings.”

“Raven!” He said getting up and quickly wrapping her in a hug.

She hugged him back just as fiercely. 

“How are you wonderboy?” She asked when he put her down. 

“Much better now that I know its you here to be my night in shining armour,” he said with a wink. 

He hadn’t been expecting to see her but he couldnt deny that he was unhappy about it. 

“I’m being paid a good chunk of money,” she said to him. “Tim promised me college tuition and a nice apartment here in Gotham if I did this for him.”

Dick tilted his head in amusement.

“You could have just asked him for that anyway,” he said. “He would have done it for you in a heartbeat.”

She shrugged and sat on his bed.

“I know,” she replied. “But then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to see you. Its been awhile Dick.”

He smiled. 

“It has but your here now,” he told her. “And trust me its gonna be a blast.”

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

“Oh i am sure it will be,” she replied. “Keep getting ready Wonderboy, I’m going to let that squeaky lady know I’m here.”

He nodded, his smile still strong. With her on board it wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

.....

It wasnt so bad after all. 

She had been excited to see Dick. She really had. He was one of her closest friends and it been so long. 

But she had been dreading having to go out in public. She had become more of a hermit these days and hardly ventured out except for missions. But it the end it wasnt so bad.

She was posing as a general looking assistant and there were various detail surrounding hidden within the ranks.The first event was the brunch and she was treated to some of the best waffles she had ever had the pleasure of eating. Of course she was being stared at by all the other people invited but she didn’t care. 

Many of them stared with awe at seeing a real-life Titan, others looked at her with discomfort. She was the weird goth girl in some of there eyes. Some of the men were lusting at the idea of seducing her into there beds but she pushed those thoughts way down. All that mattered was making sure no one here was a would be assassin after the infamous Dick Grayson.

So far everything was good and should it come down to it, she would protect her friend. 

“Mr. Grayson,” a fat man in a suit said. “What can you tell us about Mr. Waynes wearabouts. It seems awfully rude to plan this expensive charity event and only be present for the dinner and drinks.”

Raven could feel Dicks annoyance. It had been going pretty well but she could hear the bitter old white men gossiping about Bruce Wayne and complaining about having to deal with the ‘ gypsy circus clown’. It was enraging her and she knew he could hear them so she was sure that’s were the annoyance was coming from.

“Mr. Wayne is a busy man, Mr. Smith,” he said to the portly man who asked the question. “He is always being scheduled to handle something with the company and double bookings are plentiful.”

“Of course,” the same man said with a frown. “And what about you sweet heart, how much did they pay you to get you down here?”

She kept a straight face at the question that was aimed at her.

“I am here to assist Mr. Grayson,” she said stoically. “That is all you need to be aware of.”

The fat man frowned and went back to eating. 

There were still various whispers in the room as they all ate but soon it would be time for the next activity. 

“Mr. Grayson!” It was Susan, the squeaky woman. “Its best we get going!”

The entire charity was for the new medical office that Bruce Wayne had help fund. Today was the ribbon cutting and soon they would be taking their first patient's. And of course some more super powered patient's on the side. 

She got up and followed Dick and Ms. Squeaky outside to where the limo was. Bruce Wayne was really playing it up for this entire show. 

“Mr. Pennyworth is the one driving you two and I’ll be right behind!” She said taking off for the larger bullet proof SUV.

She followed Dick into the limo.

“Master Dick, Miss Raven,” the kind old butler said with a tip of his hat. “I assume you two had a lovely brunch and things seem to be going smoothly. No signs of threats or danger as of yet.”

“No one at the brunch gave off a threatening or plotting vibe so we are safe from them for now as well,” she said as she took a seat. 

Dick plopped onto the seat next to her and then proceeded to lay down , his head in her lap. She flushed at the suddenness of it. 

“Nothing nefararious sure,” he said. “But the ribbon cutting is in the actual public and last time Bruce did something like this, he almost got shot in the head. He was lucky he had all of his little birds keeping watch.”

She smiled gently and smoothed his hair back.

“You also have a little bird protecting you ,Dick, “ she said to him.

“Indeed Master Dick,” Alfred added. “And what a splendid job she is doing. We will be arriving in about an hour , you two enjoy the commute.”

With that Alfred closed the window and let the two young adults just relax. 

“My shields can take a missile,” she said poking his forehead. “So why are you so worried?”

“If I told you, you’d hit me,” he said with a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes. 2 years and he was still the same overprotective man he had been when they were on the same team. 

“I can protect myself,” she said. “I had to mentor a bunch of teenagers who hardly new how to fight, now those same kids are young adults who work better as the Titans then we ever did.”

He smiled and closed his eyes.

“TIms a great leader,” he said. “Letting you mentor them was also one of the best things I could have done for the Titans. You guys have done great.”

“You’ve done great too, Dick,” she said. “You set the foundation for the Titans and left them with the necessary tools and advice to grow beyond that of what was expected of them. That was you Dick, without you they wouldn’t have been able to get to where they are either.”

He opened his baby blue eyes. They were full of happiness. 

“You really think so?” He asked with the proudest of smiles. 

“Of course I do,” she replied. “Now take a nap boy wonder, I can see you’re tired.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. He drifted off quite quickly. He only ever really did that when he felt safe and comfortable and that was a rare occasion for him.

She looked at the man sleeping on her lap so peacefully and ran her hands through his hair. When Tim had asked her to do this for him, she wanted to say no. It had been a long time since she had seen him and while it had been a friendly departure, inside it had broken her heart.

Seeing him again reminded her of the love she held for him in her heart. It wasn't a friendly love either. She loved him so deeply for everything he was. He was kind, he was intelligent, he was trustworthy. He was one of the greatest men she had ever met and would ever meet. 

Tim knew her love for him. The 19 year old was second in line of greatest men she would ever meet but with him it was a love siblings shared and he quickly realized how much she loved Nightwing from the few moments he did come by. 

He thought this would be a good opportunity to take her chance. His relationship with Kori had fizzled out almost explosively, they were fine now but no more chance of a romance could blossom with them. His relationship with Oracle hadn’t worked out either as well. It was a much more mutual breakup and they were still great friends. 

But Raven still didn’t think it would even be a remotely good idea to even engage in thinking of trying a relationship with him. He was too good for her and she knew that. 

She sighed and pushed all thoughts of romance away. She did have a job to do. 

“It seems there is a large amount of traffic, we will be delayed another hour Miss Raven,” Alfred said from the drivers seat. 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll let him sleep. I’m sure he is exhausted from his usual work and now this.”

“Indeed,” he replied.

She kept stroking his hair. It would be a long ride, it would be a good opportunity to just meditate her mind. 

......

Dick felt himself rouse to the sounds of honking horns. His eyes slowly opened and the first thing to come into vision was the angelic face of his bodyguard. 

She was technically a half-demon but ironically she was heavenly to look at. She was beautiful.

Her eyes were closed and she look so relaxed. 

He really was glad to see her. It had been so long and he never really tried to initiate meeting up. He was busy with Gotham and Bludhaven and she was busy mentoring a bunch of teenagers 2 to 4 years younger then she was. 

But Raven, as much as she would deny it, was good a good influence. 

“Do I have something on my face, boy wonder,” she said to him.

He blushed realizing he’d been caught staring.

“Eh no,” he said raising his body up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare.”

She nodded.

“You woke up just in time, we’ll be at the new hospital soon,” she said. “You should fix yourself up. Gotta looks nice for that ribbon cutting.”

“I always look good, Raven,” he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Just get ready Dick,” she said sitting back.

He winked again and grabbed a mirror out of the side compartment,

....

The ribbon cutting went on without a hitch. 

Hundreds of people had lined up to be part of the festivities. Many women lined up to get a glance of the handsome Dick Grayson which made Ravens eyes roll.

He was hardly a celebrity but he was handsome enough that the few times he would to a press event for the Wayne company, the harpies would go mad with desire. So many of them thought they could be Mrs. Grayson and somehow find there way into the Wayne fortune. 

But no one really knew Dick Grayson like she did. They shared a bond and she knew more than he probably realized she did. 

And she knew one thing. Not one of the women fawning over him as he answered questions, deserved him. 

“Alright,” Dick said as he answered the last question. “That’s all for now. FOr everyone joining us at tonight’s Gala, I will see you there.”

Her phone rang and she opened it to see Tim. 

“How’s it going?” He asked her. 

She smiled. 

“Its gone well,” she replied. “Dick is just finishing off his speech, ribbon cutting was quick.”

“You know that’s not what I was talking about,” he replied.

“Tim,” she said. “I already told you nothing like that would happen.”

He shrugged. 

“I’ve gotta go,” she said as she saw dick heading her way. “Its time to head back to th hotel the gala is being held at. I’m being forced to dress up.”

Tim laughed at her expense.

“Its going to go great,” he replied. “And trust me. It will happen.”

She shook her head and hung up.

Tim was such a helpless romantic.

.....

Dick patiently waited in his room. His bodyguard would be his date today and she would be the one “picking him up”. He found it funny. 

A knock at his door let him know it was time. He straightened his suit and walked to the door. He opened it to find...

“Beautiful,” he said under his breath. 

She was dressed in a long dark red mermaid dress. It suited her currently pale peach skin and blonde hair but he could only imagine what it would look like in her usual black hair and white skin. 

“You look beautiful,” he said following her out.

She blushed.

“You look pretty good yourself,” she said pushing a circled piece of her behind her ears. “Lets get this show on the road.”

He nodded and gave her his elbow.

The stepped into the ballroom and were met with the sounds of drinks and fake laughter. 

“Lead the way,” Raven said from his arm.

The moment they walked in they were bombarded by men and women of all shapes and sizes. Some wanting to talk business, some wanting to dance with him. Some men trying to forcibly make her dance with them but he would shoo them away.

The two were to the side enjoying some expensive cocktails. 

“You know Raven,” he said as he sipped on some wine. “I was dreading today ,i really really was but having you here. Ah, its just so...its great.”

She gave him one of her rare smiles and he was reminded on how much he liked having her around. 

He really did miss her. 

“You should consider staying here,” he said. “Wi...”

His words were cut short when a voice called out to him.

“Dick,” it was Bruce. “There you are.”

The man of the hour had walked towards them and Dick sighed. 

.....

Raven almost cursed out loud at Bruce Waynes untimely entrance. 

Was Dick really going to ask her to stay with him? What else could have he had been wanting to say?

“Ms. Roth,” Mr.Wayne said kissing her hand.

She smiled and nodded, taking the extreme differences between Bruce Wayne and Batman. 

“I assure everything is going well,” he asked her. 

She nodded.

“Yes,” she replied. “Every thing is...”

But as fate would have it, suddenly she sensed something off.

“Rae?” Dick asked worriedly.

“Someone bad just walked in,” she said.

Mr. Wayne looked worried and his face completely changed. Out came the batman.

“Dick and I cant leave with out suspicion,” he whispered.

She nodded.

“Wait,” Dick said grabbing her arm. “What are you doing?”

She frowned and pulled away.

“What I was paid to do?” She said. “Trust me Dick. I know what I’m doing.”

He frowned but nodded.

“Ill be ready when they attack and I’ll get everyone out at that point safely.”

With that she walked away and into the crowd. 

She made her way to a dark corner and took off the ring that hid her true identity. 

It was time to get into defense mode.

After all, she was being paid to be a bodyguard. And there were a lot of bodies to protect. 

......

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard Chapter 2

Raven had quickly changed and had found a spot to hide her physical body as her soul self searched for the bad guys.She was a lot more inconspicuous this way. She didn't want to incite panic. There were a lot of prissy high rollers here tonight and those tended to be over dramatic fools. But she needed to figure out who was here.

Due to the possibility of an attack and the need for a disguise It was why she had decided not to come as Raven. Some had the gall to ask Dick why he had traded down for his date or where the hot chick had gone. People like that tended to either be overly arrogant and the first to throw the damning punch or the first to scream and run and ruin everything.

This was better even though it slowed her down

Right now she was searching the rooms. She could sense something sinister coming from above them and she was starting to think that an evacuation would be imminent.

The sinister feeling she was sending was dark. It was beyond dark actually. It was making her feel beyond uneasy.

Whoever was here was bad. The kind of bad that only seemed to be a part of Gotham.

She found herself phasing into the kitchen and to her horror she was met with the sensation (or the lack of ) caused by death.

As she neared the back the feeling became worse.

"Boss!" She heard a voice call out. "The cakes are all good to go!"

Raven moved over to the voices and had to stifle a shocked gasp at the bodies strewn all over the floor. She had stifled a scream when she noticed the madman above them. 

This couldn't be happening.

"Oh goody!" He said. "Let's get going then. Wouldn't want to make the posh and elite of Gotham wait now would we."

Raven didn't waste any time and got to her body right away.

"Susan," she said into her communicator. "Susan come in. It's Raven, we have a code red. Susan come in? Don't let anyone eat any cake! Susan!?"

Raven got nothing and she knew that Susan was probably dead. 

"Shit," she said out loud as she began to fly back to the ballroom. "Raven to Red Robin. I have a code red! It's the Joker! I'm going to need assistance and Batman and Nightwing are busy at the moment!"

She sent the message as she got to the room.

Not caring about inciting panic anymore, she burst in.

She heard gasps and mumbles all around but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that some of the henchmen had already begun to hand some of the cakes.

She used her power to encase every visible piece of cake and the henchmen. She was about to banish them to a realm of her own creation when she heard gasps of fear and shock.

Keeping her grip on the henchmen, she turned to see where everyone was staring at in shock. To her horror and utter confusion, it was the joker holding a knife at Dicks throat.

“Well hello there little blue,” he said mockingly. “I heard you were the paid protection....What did they say your name was again, crow? Pelican?”

Raven cringed as the madman moved around. Bruce Wayne had his hands in the air like the people around them but Raven just knew that he was itching to fight.

Unfortunately that it was a fight he couldn't do without exposing himself as Batman. Dick was in the same situation but worse, he was currently helpless.

"What do you want?" She said with her darkest and most ferocious of voices.

The Joker grinned and yanked Dick around, much to hers and his displeasure.

The Joker just pulled him around until the two were in the middle of the room. People had begun to try to move out of the way or escape but had been blocked by armed henchmen at the doors, much to Ravens' displeasure. 

"Oh you know, the usual," he said with a mocking tone. " Same old shenanigans for shits and giggles. Now be a sweetheart for me pelican, and get Batman down here. Not really in the mood to fight itsy bitsy birdies."

Raven wanted to growl in anger but she kept focused and stoic. 

"Batman's busy at the moment," she replied.

Raven knew she had to work carefully. Tim had told her about his trickery and antics and how nothing went as expected with the clown Prince of crime. If she even glanced at him the wrong way, things could go sour.

She could get Dick and many others killed. She could not let that happen.

“Now Pelican,” The Joker said, digging the knife into Dicks neck. “That’s quite a shame. You sure there isn’t anything you can do to get Batsy-boy over here?”

Raven felt her confidence falter. The look on that face of the clown was terrifying. He had his smile, his big cracked smile but it was his eyes. They were so chaotic, so empty and devoid of any signs of a soul. 

He was the literal definition of soulless. He lacked any empathy, any humanity. 

Even people like Slade and Lex Luther had souls.

The Joker was like a demon in a human costume. A monster that was going to hurt her friend if she didn't do anything.

“What do you want?” She asked again. 

He roughly pushed Dick aside and let the dagger fall onto the floor. There was a loud and desperate clamour by the people as gas started to permeate the building.

At that moment Raven knew that she had to act quick. She knew what to do but it required more strength and power then she was usually capable of. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos,” she yelled just as the joker lunged at her. 

She let all her power flow out of her and onto the civilians. They were all wrapped up in her power, Bruce and Dick included, and then with all that she had she sent them to safety.

..................

It had all happened so fast. 

There was Jokers toxic laughing gas coming from all directions, then the familiar feel of being encased in Ravens power, then him, Bruce and all the ball goers were outside and safe. The henchmen were all unconscious on the floor and there were various police and other law enforcement beginning to help. 

But no sign of Raven or Joker

The entire hotel the ballroom was being hosted at was encased in her magic so she was still in there.

With the Joker.

Dick felt a panic bubble inside of his chest. He felt almost like he was in a dream. Nothing seemed real. Things seemed to go in slow motion as he stood up to try and get into the building. 

He could hear voices but his mind was on one track and that was getting to Raven. Then suddenly someone was in front of him pushing him back.

"Please sir," a familiar voice. "You should get to safety. Robin and I will handle this. I assure you.”

In front of him was Tim. Tim was telling him to leave and Dick couldn't fathom why. He had to help. He had to go in. He was nightwing for god's sake. He Tried to go around him but was pulled back by the much smaller Robin. 

“Da...” he tried saying angrily but was stopped by Bruce.

“Dick,” Bruce said seriously. “I know you are worried for Raven but this is what she was paid to do. We need to go.”

Suddenly it all came crashing down. He wasn't nightwing right now, he was Dick Grayson. People were staring at him. He looked insane. He felt insane.

“Sorry,” he said, regaining his composure. “I just...I feel guilty.”

Red and Robin nodded and made their way into the building.

“Lets go now Dick,” Bruce replied. “Let's get to safety. “

Dick nodded and followed Bruce to his car where Alfred was waiting. A look of worry on his face.

As they began to drive away and into the busy streets of Gotham, Dick took one look back at the building. He needed to get into his suit and soon.

Ravens life was at stake. 

....


End file.
